


C'mon, Dude, Propose Already

by filamero



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fundy is whipped, Literally just my attempt at keeping this ship afloat, M/M, Marriage Proposal, We are so starved this is kinda sad, Wil and Niki are only briefly mentioned though, like actually, very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filamero/pseuds/filamero
Summary: Today was the day.  He was going to do it.  He was really going to do it.Fundy was going to propose.-In which Fundy takes a sort-of embarrassingly long time to get enough courage to propose after setting up what is the perfect date (in his eyes, at least).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 291





	C'mon, Dude, Propose Already

**Author's Note:**

> hihi hello, as we all know, this ship is suffering a little too much because of recent SMP events, so...come get y'all crumbs

Today was the day. He was going to do it. He was really going to do it.

Fundy was going to propose.

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dream—he wasn’t even sure when he became wrapped around his fingers, absolutely smitten. He just found his heart fluttering at his dumb wheeze laugh, stomach flipping when they would touch, day brightening whenever he caught sight of his trademark green hoodie and rolled with it. He did fall in love, but honestly? It didn’t feel like falling at all. Instead, it felt like a long journey that made his feet hurt, and loving Dream was the feeling of finally arriving at home and immediately getting wrapped in comfort.

The tiny diamond jewel glimmered underneath the golden sunlight flowing into Fundy’s room through the window. He carefully ran his finger over it, his heart soaring, so much so that he was convinced it flew right out of his chest.

(And he had no doubt that if it actually did, it would’ve flown straight to Dream.)

Fundy stood and walked to the mirror. His normal jacket and t-shirt felt too casual for today’s occasion. He donned a white, long-sleeved button-up, the ends of the sleeves cuffed with thin black ribbons, topped with a deep red vest and black bowtie. Simple black slacks and shoes tied the whole look together. Smoothing down his vest for what felt like the nth time that day, he took a deep breath.

He had a plan for the proposal.

Step one: ask Dream out on a date to watch Treasure Planet. (It was their first date. Fundy thought it would be a fitting, poetic, come-full-circle moment if he decided to propose.)

That part was easy. He’s asked Dream out on plenty of dates before, and he’s gotten a lot better at doing it. Dream didn’t even suspect a thing, agreeing to it immediately because of the memories. Besides, he had the perfect excuse—it was set for their two year anniversary. 

Step two: set up a makeshift theatre.

Fundy found a clearing in the forest—far enough that it would be unlikely for people to unknowingly stumble on them, but close enough for them to get there without tiring out too quickly. Making a redstone projector for the movie did take up a lot of his time (more than he thought), but he got the job done. Somehow, he got ahold of small shroomlights and flowers through Sam, using them to decorate and turning it cozier. It was perfect.

Step three: cook dinner.

Okay, so maybe Fundy needed to ask help from Niki for this one. And by help, he meant ‘show her his pitiful attempts at cooking and get banned from touching any of the pans, pots, or utensils’. He did get coached through a few of the recipes by the girl, but he figured that he should cook with her around before he attempted to cook those recipes again.

Step four: propose.

Fundy realized that step four would be a lot harder than he originally thought the moment he opened the door to see Dream—sporting a light green sweater and a collared shirt underneath, paired with black jeans instead of his normal hoodie (oh my god, he dressed up)—wearing a bright grin and holding a small bouquet of roses. His heart soared as his lover leaned down and pecked his lips sweetly. 

“Happy anniversary, Fundip,” Dream grinned, taking his hand in his own and lacing their fingers together almost instantly. With a gentle tug, Fundy found himself stepping out of his home and shutting his door behind him. His heart sped up—oh God, he was going to have to propose in due time. 

“Happy anniversary, sunshine,” Fundy responded with a smile, though it didn’t spread the full way because of his nervousness. If Dream noticed, he didn’t say anything about it. He began to lead him down his path to their ‘hidden’ theatre, Dream trailing behind him in slight confusion. Careful not to drop the picnic basket containing their food and blanket, Fundy lifted any low-lying branches and annoying bushes away from the both of them as they traveled.

“Where are we going?” Dream asked, looking around as he shifted his mask off of his face. (Fundy’s heart still raced whenever he did; he wasn’t sure he would ever get completely used to seeing Dream’s stunning face). “Weren’t we going to watch Treasure Planet?”

As the path became less cluttered with vegetation, Fundy was able to turn around to face Dream. He wore a coy smile, wagging his finger playfully. “We are! But I just wanted to make this time really special for you, Dream. Two years is a big deal, y’know?”

Dream put on a fond smile (and Fundy’s heart fluttered), lifting up their interlocked hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “Anything’s special with you, Funko.”

Fundy clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes and feeling his nerves relax a little. “Cheesy nerd.”

“You chose to date this cheesy nerd,” Dream quipped back almost instantly, his sweet smile turning more smug.

Fundy snorted softly in laughter as he focused back on the path again. And I’m hoping that cheesy nerd will choose to marry me, he thought to himself. 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the makeshift theatre, Dream’s jaw going slightly agape as Fundy let go of his hand to set the picnic blanket on the ground. “Wow, Fundy,” he murmured in awe, poking one of the hung up shroomlights gently as he glanced around, “you did all of this?”

Fundy grinned sheepishly as he placed the basket down in the center of the blanket. “I told you—special.”

Dream walked over, cupping Fundy’s face carefully in his hands. “How did I get so lucky with you?” he asked, leaning in and peppering kisses all over his face.

Fundy scrunched his nose up a little, trying to wriggle out of Dream’s embrace. “Babe- Babe, that tickles.”

Dream paused, shooting him a playful grin. “I know.”

Fundy narrowed his eyes. “You’re insufferable.”

Dream tapped the tip of his nose, chuckling. “Clearly not that insufferable, if you kept me around for two years,” he hummed as he plopped himself down on the blanket and peeked into the basket.

You’re right, Fundy thought to himself as he sat down next to Dream, opening and arranging the small containers of food in front of them. And I’m hoping that two years can become ‘the rest of my life.’

Though it took a moment for Fundy to get the redstone projector working, the movie eventually began to play. No problems or hiccups, much to his relief. Dream’s dazzling jade eyes sparkled with interest and awe as the movie played out on the sheet hung from the tree, lips slowly curving up into an equally bright smile. “You did this, Fundy?”

Fundy tugged on his collar anxiously, glancing down at his pocket where the ring box was. “Yep.”

“It’s amazing! I’m impressed!” Dream exclaimed, throwing his hands up slightly the way he always did when he saw something that he thought was cool. One of the many mannerisms that Fundy noticed on their countless dates, and one of many more that he would hopefully get the chance to learn. “How the heck did you do this? This is so cool,” he continued musing, eyes glued to the projection. “You’re amazing. Like actually. Absolutely brilliant. I am so lucky.”

Fundy’s heart sped up at his words, sticking his hand in his pocket and fiddling with the ring box. When would be the right time to pop the question? His tail swung back and forth as he debated it in his head. If he were being completely honest, his mind wasn’t even paying attention to the movie, despite it being one of his favorites.

How would he pop the question?

His eyes drifted over to Dream.

Gosh, Dream.

His eyes shone brighter than any emerald he’d ever laid his eyes on, and the amount of love that they could hold was more than Fundy could honestly register. His nose was perfect for small kisses at random points in the day, even with the scar running across it. He had the most kissable lips—well, to Fundy, at least—soft and almost like they were perfectly shaped to fit against his own. And his freckles, god, his freckles, littered across his face like the very stars that he loved gazing upon on clear nights. It decorated his tanned and scarred skin, a breathtaking display of perfect imperfections. Every time he held his face, it was like he had the whole world, a whole galaxy in his hands—and he did. Dream was his world, his galaxy.

Fundy’s never been in love before he met Dream, much less this deep. Some days, he truly had no idea what he was doing around him; he never really was the best at talking, and he often wished that he inherited refined eloquence from Wilbur. 

How did he get so lucky to not only love Dream but get his love in return?

To be loved by the gorgeous, funny, brave, brilliant, beautiful, won’t-give-up-on-anyone Dream?

He wanted to give Dream the entire world, or at least, as much of it as he could. He knew that neither of them had the best childhood—hell, they didn’t even have the best first impressions of each other, starting off on opposing sides of the war that tore across their nations years back. 

He wanted to sweep the man right off of his feet and amaze him in all the ways that he’s been amazed by him. To blow his mind in all the best ways possible, and to hold him close every night to appreciate anything and everything about him.

He wanted to be the one that Dream wanted to spend the rest of his life with, because he sure as hell knew that he wanted to spend all of his years with him.

“Fundy?”

Fundy snapped out of his thoughts at his lover’s call, blinking his eyes rapidly and turning to face him. He was met with slightly concerned eyes, Dream’s hand encasing his own. “Are you okay?” he followed up, tilting his head to the side a little. “The movie’s over.”

Was it? Fundy looked at the projection, and sure enough, the credits were rolling across the screen. His heart leapt up into his throat.

It was now or never, wasn’t it?

“Fundy?” Dream echoed, taking his hand in his own and running his thumb gently across his knuckles.

Fundy turned to face Dream fully, taking a deep breath. Now or never. “Um, I...I need to talk to you, Dream.”

Even underneath the faint moonlight (moonlight? Oh god, had he really been out of it for that long?), Fundy noticed the way Dream stiffened and paled slightly. Shit, no, that’s not the way he wanted to come off. “Good talk! It’ll be a good talk, I promise.”

Dream relaxed a little, but Fundy could still see a little bit of tension. Great start, huh?

“We’ve been together for two years, yes?”

“...Yeah?”

“And they’ve been the most wonderful and extravagant years of my life, Dream.”

“Right…”

Fundy could see the uneasiness in his lover’s eyes. Fuck, why was he so bad at talking? He really wished that he inherited Wilbur’s sharp tongue and charisma. “And I…” the words died off on his tongue out of nervousness, tugging on his collar. “Is it getting hot out here? I think it’s getting hot out here, hoo boy.”

Dream glanced around, and Fundy could see his hair getting blown around by a gentle breeze. “Not…Not really, no.”

God, how much of an idiot did Fundy look like right now?

Fundy cleared his throat, taking Dream’s hands into his and holding them in his lap. “I love you a lot, Dream,” he started off, letting his heart speak and hoping that it would do him better than relying on his short-circuiting brain. “Whenever I see you, my heart does that little skippy thingy. You always brighten my day just by being there.”

Dream stayed silent, blinking expectantly.

Stop screwing this up, stop screwing this up, stop screwing this up—

“Your smile is probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, you know that? And—And you’re such a fun person to hang out with, every moment with you is a memorable one.”

“Fundy…Where’s this going?”

“I…” Fundy bit his lip. He was beating around the bush at this point. Talking wasn’t his strong point, and flattering Dream only felt like his cowardice keeping him from his goal. Letting go of his hands and shifting to kneel on one knee, he finally pulled the ring box out of his pocket to show the ring off to Dream.

Dream’s hands immediately flew to his mouth, and Fundy could already make out some tears welling in his lover’s eyes. “No way…” he heard him whisper to himself.

“I’m not the best at words—as you probably know—but I’m trying my best here, okay?” Fundy joked in an attempt to calm his nerves. His ears lowered unsurely to press against the sides of his head, his tail lowered close to the ground, yet he was determined to push on and ask the question. “I love you. So, so, so, so much. I know we’re young, that we still have a lot of years left to live—but you know what? I want to spend those years with you, every single one of those days and nights. So…” he trailed off once more, his nerves seizing his throat once again. 

“Fundy…” Dream whispered in the same tone as before, and he could practically hear the smile behind his hands.

“Will you let me be the luckiest person in the world and marry me, Dream?”

A beat of silence passed.

And then Dream threw himself into Fundy’s arms. “Yes! Oh my god, yes, of course I’ll marry you!”

Fundy broke out into a large grin, dropping the ring box for a moment in favor of wrapping his arms around Dream’s torso. Relief coursed through his veins, soon fizzing into a newfound excitement and happiness that Fundy’s never felt before. Settling his hands at Dream’s hips, Fundy stood up properly. Without a second to spare, he lifted him up and spun him around, earning a bright laugh and adoring gaze from his lover.

His fiancé.

His future husband.

Holy shit.

Fundy set Dream back down on his feet once again, and the moment he did, Dream cupped his face and brought him into a sweet kiss. He melted into his almost instantly, lazily resting his hands at his waist. Warmth spread from his face to the tips of his fingers and feet. Nothing mattered more to him than Dream in that moment, and he didn’t mind at all.

Dream was the first to pull away, resting his forehead against Fundy’s. “Oh my god, you scared me with how you were talking,” he breathlessly chuckled. 

Fundy could see the tears slipping from his fiancé’s eyes, bringing his hands to his face and using the pads of his thumbs to wipe them away. “I know, I know, and I’m sorry. But I got the question out in the end, didn’t I?”

Dream laughed softly again, brushing Fundy’s hair out of his face and pressing a peck against his forehead. “You did, you did, I’ll give you that.”

And as Fundy retrieved the ring from the box and slipped it on Dream’s finger, he couldn’t help but grin brightly. 

Today was the day. He did it. He really did it.

Fundy proposed.

Dream said yes.

In due time…

Fundy would be able to call Dream his husband.

And he couldn’t wait for that day.


End file.
